Ms Seductive
by nigori
Summary: There's nothing wrong for a guy to wear high heel boots, right?


_Pretty long huh._

_Side note: How this story is portrayed is not written to offend anyone. Roxas and Axel are very close friends. Therefore, Axel being a whole butt hole toward Roxas' ideals of his sexuality is a way to portray how close their friendship are (if that makes sense). _

**_Puss in boots_**

* * *

Leafs were detaching themselves from their tree trunks, blown away from the gust of wind in early September. The sight of people passing by, crashing them mindlessly into shreds. I sip on my straw absently, ignoring the fact that my cup was empty. Axel growl in frustration, leaning against the chair across from me. I couldn't blame him, it was rather early in the morning. The sun hasn't risen, and the streets were all gloomy and dark. It doesn't surprise me to see humans wondering around at this hour.

"I really don't want to go to work, I fucking hate my job." The movement of his hands sway its way to his face, covering his eyes in shame.

"Then quit, simple as that." I stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

I shook my empty cup in his general direction, "I'm out of coffee."

I swayed my hips on my way to the front. The tension was rather uncomfortable at times, I'm not used to the stares. Men were like that around me, and unashamed to admit it. I was quite a view I suppose. When I head back to my seat, I crossed my legs once again.

"I'm not going to lie Roxie, but you're one sexy ass bitch when you walk like that."

"Stop calling me that."

"You just have to get used to it, suits you perfectly."

_Leave it to Axel when it comes to embarrassing nicknames._ "Whatever, Wax." My drink was halfway down, stirring around the edges with the straw.

He had an empty shape star tattooed just the edge of his right eyebrow, he got in trouble for that on our school campus, and obviously he was told to remove it instantly. Axel never listens, and that wasn't necessary a good thing, especially when it comes to misunderstandings. I really dislike that about him, there was a time when I tied him up in a chair with thick rope, shoulders to toes in the middle of my bedroom. I sat on my bed cross-legged, eyed him, placing my elbow over my knee, and resting my chin on my willing hand for comfort. Reasoning him why he was wrong, or when he caught me doing something inappropriate. The second option always seem to be the problem, since clearly Axel has this case of wrong timing all the fucking time. There was even this one time when he casually walked through my room while I carefully pulled up my lacy underwear under my skirt. He saw my ass.

_Yes I'm a drama queen, deal with it. _

I didn't make a huge deal about everything, but the moment he gets drunk at a public party, he spills out my precious secrets. Which led to bullying, obviously from the guys' general direction. I fucking hate Axel, him, his big mouth, and his stupid ass brick head. From that night I was more careful around him when it comes to parties, the instant I caught him gone out of those shots was the moment when I would drag him out of the party. Though, at times, women made it impossible. Axel was a very attractive man, and that lead to ladies shoving their vaginas all over Axel's cock. I cried in agony, and wished I could just drive myself home, and stay at my cute little apartment without giving one shit about Axel's ass. That never seemed to be the case.

_I fucking hate him, but I can't live without him. Sad truth._

"Let's get out of here, I don't want to stay here anymore." I stood up, sipping my cup, waiting for him to get up.

"I'm not even done with my drink."

"For shit sake Wax, you can finish your drink at the car."

"But I'm driving."

"You're not the only one with a license."

"But you're a fucking girl."

I blinked.

"I mean, it's embarrassing when girls offer guys a ride."

I sigh, "and you're embarrassing me right now."

"Alright, whatever."

I pulled him out of his seat, and drag him out of the café as the sound of my high heel boots rang on the floor. Well there was two things I really like about Axel. He was a really close observer, and open minded. He was stung over the years when he noticed I was growing out my hair, visiting the nail salon more frequently, and you get the idea. Though, he was never embarrassed by me, he treated me like any other human, and I was relieved, happy even.

I caught him staring at my legs, "Stop looking at my legs you pervert."

"Shit, the only place I could possibly stare at is your chest."

"Hey,"

"What? You have no boobs, you're flat as a stick."

"I know, I might get a breast implants after graduation, good thing my hair is long enough to be unnoticeable."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your mom would be proud."

I flushed.

"Rox, why don't you just buy a push up bra at Victoria Secret, and filled them with I don't know, paper balls."

I laughed, "I'm a guy Wax, in a ladies' store?"

Axel eyed me studiously, "Last time I checked, you look more like a girl than a guy."

"Oh, right. Well um, I still feel uncomfortable when it comes to buying lingerie."

"You're kidding me." Axel burst of laughing, "I would do anything to sniff those lacy bras up my face."

"That's disturbing."

He rolled down the window and unexpectedly threw his empty cup into the thin air.

"Wax, what the fuck? You don't do that."

"Oh please, like anyone would care."

_Fuck, I need to focus on the road._

"Hey, um, Rox?"

"What?"

"Are you actually going to misplace your dick?"

"You know what, _fuck you!" _flicking him off.

Axel only laughed while the breeze sway his hair around his face. He reached out and tuned the radio to a particular station. He didn't have time to hairstyle his hair this morning, since he forgot to set his timer last night. I ended up barging through his apartment, dragging him out of his bed wearing my boots. Picture that. Since time was running out, Axel decided to shove his gray beanie over his hair, leaving a few strands of noticeable hair from the sides of his face. His left ear was pierced twice, one above the other, and he recklessly stretched them out to a 4g plug equally. His right ear remained untouched.

"Hey, Wax?"

"Hmm?"

"You should leave your hair down more often instead of that crazy mess style you usually have. I like it that way."

He absently stroke his hair, "Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."

"_Hey, it's Radio Disney in the morning, coming up next Miley Cyrus, See you again."_

"Shit, I hate that wannabe bitch."

"What? Are you kidding me? She's Hannah Montana, man. She's the shit!" Blasting the song.

"You actually like her?"

"Party in the U.S.A.!"

"Shut up Wax."

"_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heart it can rest till then, whoa! whoa! I, I can't wait to see you again!" _Axel sang throughout the window.

"I'm going to shit myself and die, I swear."

"Rox, sing with me!"

"Hells no!"

"Aw, come on Roxie, don't be a dickhead."

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up."

Axel leaned in, whispering softly to my ear, "_I can't wait to see you again!_"

"Fuck you Wax, I'm driving!"

Axel laughed hysterically, leaning his head out the window, and screamed, "I love Miley Cyrus! Woo!"

"Shit, get your ass back down!" _Shit._

"Alright, I will, shesh." He sat his ass down, and tap his hands on his thighs along with the beat.

I wasn't necessarily parking at any specific spot, just dropping off Axel at his work. He made an agony face before he got out of the car, hesitating, and tried to persuade me.

"Rox, can you just take me home, and call in that I'm sick? I really don't-"

"Not a chance, now get your lazy ass to work."

"I fucking hate you."

"I hope you have a shit day at work!" I waved enthusiastically.

He flicked me out, his back facing me. I drove my way back to my apartment, turning off the radio and enjoyed the small breeze from Axel's side window. It felt nice for an early September, even though the temperature was dropping later on this month, especially on October. The car felt empty without him, it was too quiet, and my slow breathing is the only substance that kept my car alive from silence. My feet were cursing through my insides, walking slowly toward the elevator to press an arrow. It didn't open. My eyes laid on the old lady behind the reception desk.

"Hey old lady, the elevators don't seem to be working."

"Use the stairs, there shouldn't be a problem around your age."

"I'm wearing boots if you hadn't noticed, and my feet are about to burst from walking."

"Then maybe you should start wearing tennis shoes like a normal boy."

_Shit I fucking hate that bitch._

"They shouldn't even exist in the first place, they're hideous."

"Kid, it's better if you come into your senses, and realized that you're not a girl."

"Or maybe you should shut the fuck up, and keep it shut."

I walk my way to the stairs, one by one until I reached to the fourth floor. _We need to move out soon, I can't stand that bitch. It's not even her fucking business. _I slam myself against my apartment door, searching for my keys inside my purse. I crash myself on the couch like a lazy ass person, kicking, and throwing my boots against the floor. I laid down on the couch helplessly, my eyes focusing on the empty ceiling listening to my neighbors fight over who knows what. They were making a huge racket, objects thrown against the wall, followed by screams of agony. I dig through my purse, searching for my Ipod. Plugged my ears with my headphones and blasting my ears with music. _I really need to move out of this apartment, and it better be soon. I really miss Sora's voice. _I drift off, the ceiling darkening in a thick black blanket. Slowly closing my eyes until I fell asleep.

"I'm home."

_Sora's home? Already?_ Soft lips were pressed gently on my forehead, smoothing my bangs to the side just to reveal my forehead. I fluttered my eyes open, blinking just enough to see Sora standing over me.

A soft giggle, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was about to carry you back to our bed."

He placed the grocery bags with food over the table, opening the fridge with his right arm to pull out the orange juice. He filled his cup of juice, and start taking large drinks, before he settled the cup on the counter, away from the grocery bags.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Damn, that was a long nap. How was work?"

"Exhausting, hungry?"

"Yeah, do you need help with the groceries?" I stood up from the couch, walking toward the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine." He placed the vegetables below a plastic cart inside the fridge, bending down a little.

I grab a chunk full of Sora's ass, griping it hard. He jolted up instantly, shocked, "Rox-"

I hold him tightly in my arms, pressing my chest against his back, "I missed you." mumbled against his neck.

Sora's rigid body relaxed, "It was a long day."

I pressed my lips over Sora's temple, sliding my hand to grip the front of his pants, rubbing him down with the heel of my hand.

"Roxas stop," He pushed me away, heading for the rest of the grocery bags, "Not right now."

_What? Why not?_ My hands fell into fists, anger blossoming throughout my body. His back was slumped, completely relaxed, placing the fruit on the basket. I couldn't contain myself, before I could stop myself, I pulled Sora toward the couch, bending down on my knees.

"What are you-" Sora protested.

He came to realization that his pants were zipped open, his member exposed before me, and watch his lover bend in to take him in the mouth. Sora groan, bobbing my head into stead strokes, taking him from the back of my throat in a steady movement. I restrained myself from gagging, since I hadn't have much experience in the past. In fact, Sora was my first. Sora relaxed before me, smoothing my hand across Sora's chest, running my tongue along the sides of Sora's dick. I was very nervous, my cheeks burning hot, breaking eye contact from Sora's eyes. It felt like eternity before Sora's cum came inside my throat, chocking repeatedly as I headed for the sink.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need a paper towel?" He placed a reassuring hand over my left shoulder.

I nodded, washing my mouth dramatically until the taste wore off. I reach for Sora's paper towel, drying my mouth. The taste of my strawberry lip gloss far from gone.

"I, um, going to take a shower." His cheeks were flushed, embarrassed.

"Ok, I probably should go pick up Axel, it's almost time." I support myself from the counter. _Shit I should say something._

"Take care of yourself." He unbuttoned his blouse, heading for the bathroom.

_Well its not like I wanted a goodbye kiss or anything. _I swallowed a glass of water down my throat, searching for my boots, and purse before I headed out of the apartment. The old lady behind the reception desk was leaning down, her saggy butt crack plain in view. _Gross._ I grab one of her picture frames and slammed it down against her desk. She bolted up, surprised.

"You should be aware that everyone can see your butt crack Ms."

She frowned.

"And I can assure you that no one wants to see _that._"

"Get lost kid."

"Will do," Headed for the doors, "Oh before I dismissed myself," swaying my hips seductively, "I'm not pealing myself for a pair of jeans and shirt, chao."

The old woman screamed in profanities, throwing a pen in my general direction. She missed.

The road was filled with traffic yam, the moon setting over the dark sky. The bright flashing lights succumbed my eyes as they drove by. The sky was getting darker, my cell phone vibrating from the insides of my purse.

"Hey."

"Rox, what's taking you so long?"

I rolled down my window, the sounds of cars beeping impetuously, "Hear that? That, my friend, is the mystical sounds of traffic." The paopu fruit phone strap tickled my neck, driving forward with my right arm. It was a small gift from Sora, shamelessly admitting that he owned one as well.

"Just get here, alright? I'm out of patience."

"Don't worry Wax, I'll get there before someone decides to kidnap you."

"Your sense of humor is lame."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, see you in a few." And hanged up.

I caught him helplessly laying on the floor in the concrete, dosing of toward the sky. His legs were apart, his crotch, and ass showing from his saggy pants. He sat up, and caught me staring. I smiled, waving for him to hop in.

"Shit, I need to own a car soon. You take forever." He crashed on his seat, buckling his seatbelt.

"Tell me about it, you keep me from having hot steam sex with Sora."

He arched his eyebrows, "Oh shit, you better not juiced up the whole car, I really don't want to die because of a horny teenager."

"Shut up, before I shove a dildo up your throat."

"You carry that on your purse?"

"No."

"Right." He turned on the radio.

"Hey Wax, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh, no, not that I'm aware off."

_Perfect._ "Fantastic, I want to get wasted."

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
